a shocking truth
by roymustanglover101
Summary: Sasuke falls in love with a girl. he doesn't know what he's gotten into. can he hang on to his little spitfire of a girl friend or will she be stolen from him. Sasuke/OC slight Kakshi/iruka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

I don't really make Sasuke pairings. I may not make any more. I will make on if requested and I also do yaoi for any anime I know.

Sasu-Kun: please do not request any yaoi stories.

AlexaSouh: they will if they want to.

Sasu-Kun: I hate you.

Tamaki: but yaoi stories are cute. Don't you agree Ali?

AlexaSouh: I do agree but this story is not yaoi except for side couples.

Sasu-kun: I HATE YOU ALL!

AlexaSouh: Oh, you know you love me Sasu-Kun. :}

Sasu-Kun: mumble… mumble… yeah I do… mumble…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto stories, characters, or anything the author created.

I slowly made my way up the hill. Every day I walked up the mountain side to stand above the monuments of our great Hokages. I always did in the morning before going to the academy, where I learned to be a ninja. I hate most of my class.

I can't stand Uchiha Sasuke, why do all the girls like him. Then there was Sakura and Ino, they hate each other and they both love Uchiha. They give a bad name to Kunoichi. Shikamaru is awesome and laid back. Choji is amazing so is Kiba, Shino, and my favorite prankster Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata is the only girl I like because she is not obsessed with Uchiha. I also like Iruka-Sensei he's amazing and defiantly is in love with my father. Although my father is completely oblivious to the fact that his crush loves him. Yep my dad is bi and retarded. Misuki-Sensei asked me if I wanted to go out and he gives the heeb-jeebvies.

I finally found myself at the top of the mountain only to run into somebody. I opened my eyes; I was looking up into the sky. I suddenly found myself looking into Uchiha's eyes. Great of all the people I could have run into it had to be him. He was looking at me as if to see if I was okay. He leaned back and held out his hand, I didn't take.

"Why do you hate me?" Uchiha asked me. I looked at him, Mr. Cool and passive was asking somebody a question.

"Why are you talking? Even better, why are you talking to me?" I said walking away. I sat; down at the top of the 3rd Hokage. He came and sat next to me.

"Alexis I like you out of everybody in our entire class. Even what happened in your past? You can understand what it's like to lose the ones you love or have them hurt you." Sasuke said actually sounding like a human. Wait, when did I start to call him Sasuke. Oh no, I better not turn into a fan girl.

"Wow that was actually deep. What are you trying to sell me? I'm not a fan girl and I never will be. I hate you and I hate your smug attitude. Maybe if you actually treated people like there not beneath you, I might actually listen. I know and understand what happened to you. But don't try to convince me that you have a heart." I snapped jumping up and turning away.

I turned away quickly, little too quickly. My foot slipped off the top of the monument. I let out a scream that scared me even more. I was going to die.

End of chapter one, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review! If you any problems with the way I write get over it.

Sasu-Kun: Are you going to die?

Roy: I hope she does.

AlexaSouh: that's mean! softly cries.

Sasu-Kun: you did not make her cry. I'll kill you.

Ed: how can you be so mean? I'll help Sasu-Kun.

Roy: c'mon guys I was just joking. Ed love you won't hurt me, right? (puppy dog eyes)

Sasu-Kun: you're not going to fall for that right?

Ed: not in the slightest, i think he forgets that i have a little brother.

AlexaSouh: leave the big idiot alone.

Roy: yeah leave the idiot alone.

Sasu-Kun: Ali come here. Leaves the room and goes up stairs to bed room.

Ed: get me out of here. I might throw up if I here anymore.

Roy: ok… smirks evily

Any suggestions for commentary let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

AlexaSouh: Hi every one I hope your ready for chapter two.

Sasu-Kun: What are you doing awake?

AlexaSouh: I just woke up and felt like posting the next chapter I've been working on for the past couple days.

Sasu-Kun: Okay would you like me to call the re-re and Ed over to let them know.

AlexaSouh: No they'll be over when they feel like it and hopefully its not anytime do.

Sasu-Kun: Yeah so re-re can't wreak havoc.

AlexaSouh: Something like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's character.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Alexis's scream froze me to the very core. I reached out and just barely managed to grab her wrist. I yanked her back as hard as I could. We landed on the ground. Oh thank kami she isn't wearing those damned chest pouches she normally wears or I would find my self with a chest full of Kunai.

"Thank you Uchiha-san, you saved my life, I owe you one. Sorry let me get off you. Listen stop acting like you have a stick in your ass and you might find you have friends, in the end you'll always need comrades to help you. Also get your thoughts off of revenge. They won't get you anywhere. One of the things I learned from my father was that revenge won't bring back the person you lost. But having dreams will make you stronger and help you protect anything or anyone else you hold dear. For the longest time I wanted to kill your older brother for killing my mom. But I realized something the hate I felt was holding me back." She told me climbing off me and holding out her hand. I wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"What is your dream then. If you no longer want to get your revenge on my brother?" I asked her, she seemed to think about it. I looked her over. She was wearing a short skirt with ninja bandages running from underneath the skirt to her knee on one side, a long sleeve o-neck top that cut of about mid stomach, a pair of sandals most everybody wears, she had a mask that covered a majority of her face, and a waist length braid. She was cute for somebody who carries deadly weapons.

"I don't know. I want to become a great ninja like my mom and dad but I want to make a name for myself not just being known as the white fangs granddaughter or the copy nins brat or something. I want to make a name for myself but I also want to be able to protect those I love and that's everyone in this village." She told me, out of no where the Hokage appeared.

"Ah what do we have here to young ninja taking a walk?" He asked, we both bowed in respect of the Hokage as Iruka-sensei had taught yes.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I do not know about Uchiha-san but I do this every morning." She told him, I smiled at her kindness. Whoa there I am not supposed to smile.

"I do this every morning as well Hokage-sama. I was wondering that if the offer is still open if I could play Shogi with you this afternoon when you have a chance? Also please call me by my first name Hatake-san." I told Alexis, she and the Hokage stared at me, obviously in shock. "I haven't completely agreed with your thoughts on not getting revenge but I do believe that I'll need comrades to help me and there will be a time and place for it but until then I just need to train and do my best to protect my comrades and village." I told them, the Hokage smiled and ruffled my hair,

"I would love to play Shogi with you Sasuke-kun. Why don't you come by my home this afternoon say about six and I play a game with you. Now I believe you both have graduation exam today. I also understand that your father is out on a mission and you Sasuke have no one to celebrate with tonight after you graduate. So why not join me this afternoon when and we'll have lunch, how about Ichiraku Ramen at 5;30 and sfter that you and I will have our game." The Hokage told us, we nodded in understanding. "Now did any of you hear a scream come from up here?" He asked us, Alexis blushed.

"I got mad at Sasuke-san and I stood up from where I was sitting at the edge and turned quickly and fell. I let out a scream but Sasuke-san managed to save me by grabbing my wrist just in time. Oh and please call me by my first name Sakue-san." She explained to him, the Hokage took in her blush.

"There is nothing wrong with admiting your mistake Alexis-chan. Now you can learn from it." He told her trying to ruffle her hair. It didn't work out too well.

"Hokage-sama, I know this is a childish question but how do you remember everyones name. I notice how you always call people by there first name Shinobi or civilian." She asked him, he let out laugh, I had to admit I was curious as well.

"It's just like you said earlier Alexis-kun. I, as Hokage, need to protect everyone I love and that this entire villiage. I love being able to walk the streets and see the people I love." the Hokage said, Alexis blushed again, she looked so cute when she blushed. Wait what?

"Oh no Sasuke-san were late. Iruka-sensei is going to kill us." Alexis told me, my eyes widen when I looked at the sky. Sure enough were half and hour late.

"Come here and hold on kids. I'll teleport you there." The hokage told us, so we took his hands and within seconds we were there.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Alexis said as he walked us to class, we both gluped as we entered our class room, Iruka-sensei turned to face us.

"Ah nice of you two join us, care to tell us why your late?" He asked in that you are so lucky I am not yelling at you voice. Heck he even caught Naruto already after his prank of the day already.

"Ah sorry sensei you see we..." Alexis continued but she wasn't sure how to continue.

"It is my fault Iruka-sensei. Please do not punish the children for an old mans mistake. I simply got side tracked when I was talking to the children about how as Hokage it is my duty as it is every Shinobi's duty to protect those they love and the I love everyone in this villiage which is why I wanted to become Hokage." The Hokage said, stepping in on our behalf. We both let out of releif.

"Oh that is quite alright Hokage-sama. They are lucky to have been able to have learnt something from you. Well we won't keep you any longer. I am sure you have important bisuness to attend to." Iruka-sensei said to him, we both bowed to him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." We both said before we rushed off to our seats. We were of course stuck sitting next to eachother.

"Sasuke-kun what is Chakra?" Iruka-sensei asked me, now it was my turn to shock him. Normally we get into a staring contest until he moves on but today I'll answer.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

"By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. " I answered everyone looked at me and I had to fight off my laughter, Alexis singgered next to me at every ones dumbstruck look.

"Correct, thank you for answering, Ahh I belive is is time for break. Sauke-Kun and Alexis-kun please stay behind." Iruka-sensei said, we nodded. and remained seated as every one filed out. "Care to explained to me what exactly is going on?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"We got into an arguement at the top the Hokage monument. I fell off and almost died but Sasuke-san barely managed to catch me in time. I gave him a little bit of advice." Alexis told him, he gave her a look. "I told him to stop acting like he had a stick up his ass, that way he will get some friends, that my father says you need your comrades. I also told him to get his thoughts of revenge for his brother. My father says getting revenge won't bring back the person you lost and only hinder you. That having a dream a true dream will make you stronger than hate and the need for revenge." Alexis explained to him he looked shock at that before a faint blush settled over his cheeks.

"Well your father is an inteligent man Alexis-chan. Are you alright any scraps or cuts?" He asked us, we both shook our heads and then he looked at me expecantly.

"I thought about what she said and decided that I was not sold on the whole not getting revenge idea but I would need comrades and to do so I needed to open myself up a little and admit when I need help and parcipitate more." I explained to him, he looked shocked at my revalation. "That when Hokage-sama showed up and talked to us.

"Alright return to your desks. Break is over sorry for keeping your from it. Ah hello Mizuki-sensei. Can you watch these two while I go call the other students in?" He asked him, I saw Alexis shudder at the thought.

"So what do you think of Lord Hokage's invitation?" I asked her, she looked at me and seemed to think about the best way to answer.

"I haven't decided, Iruka-sensei also offered to take me out if I graaduated but Maybe if I can convince him he'll come at 5:30 because we made these plans the day my father got his mission. My father should arving home by tomorrow night." She explained to me, I nodded in understanding. My dad would have been upset if he found out that I was still in the academy at my age, without awakening my Sharingan yet too.

Alexis's P.O.V.

I sighed when I realized that Sasuke seemed to be thinking about the past. "Hey I have an idea. You see I have a couple friends coming to spend the night tonight. Why don't you come join us and get to know some of the boys in our class. No Sakura and Ino will not be there. None of the fangirls will be. Only Hinata will be since she isn't obessed with you." I said, he was intresting now that he was vewing things different but heaven forbid I am not a fangirl. I am just being nice.

"That sounds like fun but I really don't think your friends will like it all that much. Besides I think I'll be pretty much occupied this evening." He told me, I nodded remembering that he would be playing shogi with the hokage.

Kiba slipped into the open seat next to me. "So what's up Hatake Uchiha. You gave us all a shocker answering that question. So what did Alexis do to you?" Kiba asked us, I glared at him.

"Why do you always blame me?" I asked him, slightly angry he let out a laugh, as did most of our other friends.

"She didn't do much just gave me some friendly adive. I think one was to act like I didn't have a stick up my ass." Sasuke replied again they were shocked but got over it quickly.

"So I see you took her advice. That's awesome man. You most likely know this by now but the name is Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said introducing himself.

"Yeah your're right, and you know my name but it's Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said playing along. He's kinda cute with a half smile like that. I felt an arm drape around my shoulders.

"So what else did my girl tell yeah?" Kiba asked, I shoved his arm off of me and shoved him out of his chair. It was all fun and games.

"I am your girl in your dreams Inuzuka." I told him, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Shino all tried to hide their snickers. I smiled so he was getting closer to my friends and me. Hmm maybe I should just check him over when he's not paying attention because there is no way some one can change that fast can they?

"You know you want some of this. Just one kiss and you'll be wishing for more." Kiba said as he pulled him off the ground and into his seat.

"Again in your dreams, that is a fact you'll have to deal and boy one kiss from me and you'll be hooked for the rest of your life." I told him, he looked dumbstruck for a moment at my comment. They others we just sitting their laughing with each other or have quiet conversations like Shikamaru and Sasuke were at that moment.

"Alright can I have your attention please. We'll be starting in a minute. Talk and chat amongest yourself. When your name is called step through here where Mizuki-sensei- and I will be waiting to give you your final exam. Your final exam is to create three clones of yourself. Remember when can hear everything your doing sp don't think you'll be getting away with anything." Iruka-sensei told us. "Am I understood?" He asked us.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." We all replied, what he was scary when he yelled, none of us were afraid to admit but we also knew he was one of the most reliable ninja to have on your side.

"Alright then we will be. Sachi Asuki your up first, If you'll follow me." Iruka-sensei told a timid looking girl with blonde hair.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I smiled as I walked into the village. I was able to complete my mission a day early. I swung by the Library and filled out my report before heading to hand it in. Once that was done and I went and checked on my daughter's surprise and then I was called to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama you wished to see me?" I asked him as I climbed throught the window.

"Yes, it seems that what ever you have been teaching your daughter has preformed a miracle. You remember the boy we've been having promblems with Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked me, I stared at him in shock.

"Yes I do, how is he doing. Is he still hell bent on being a silent unfriendly stick in the mud hell bent on getting revenge?" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"Not completely know. Because of Alexis he understands that he needs comrades and said that he knows that he still wants revenge but a time or place will come of it and he'll need his comrades then more than anything. He is started to understand what it means to have a comrade all because of what you are teaching your daughter." He explained to me, I was now offically confused.

"Um... Sir you lost me. What exactly did my daughter do?" I asked him, smiled up at me, I sighed why me.

"She did what we could not. She got through to Sasuke and got him to open his eyes. He even took me up on playing Shogi. He also saved your daughters life this morning. She fell of the top of the Hokage monument and he caught just in time." He explained to me my eyes widen in shock. What the hell was my daughter a miracle worker. "She along with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and if he graduates Naruto Uzumaki will be making up your team. Also I have invited her to have dinner at Ichiraku's with Sasuke and I at 5;30 I also believe that Iruka-sensei will be there." He told me his voice slightly hopefull. I felt myself blush at the thought.

"Thank you for letting me I know. I think I shall surprise her then. If you don't mind I shall take my leave then?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kakashi. Oh I also gave your daughter premission to have a couple of friends over tonight." He explained as I climbed out the window. Oh great, that means Kiba is going to be there. Oh well the boy has a good heart.

I flashed stepped to one of the onsens deciding to relax for a little while. Once I got there and signed in I relaxed a little. Now I only had a few hours to wait before I went and saw my daughter. Gods she looked so much like her mother. Except the only she got from me was the ability to hide ones face from the world.

Why she must wear that mask is beyond me. She is beautiful just like her mother was. She has her mothers beautiful turqouise eyes. She is going to be a great ninja one day I just know. I just hope I am around to see her as great ninja.

"Why is it not my youthful rival." A cheerful voice called out, I groaned in annoyance. Why now and why here.

"Hello Gai how are you?" I asked him opening my one eye. He and two boys were climbing into the water. this must be part of his team.

"Good. Please meet Neji and Rocklee. They are part of my team. Are you not getting yours this afternoon.

"Yes it has already been assigned to me. My daughter, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and if he passes Naruto Uzumaki." I told Guy, he looked shocked as was I. It wasn't normal for Guy to be so quiet.

"Shouldn't your daughter be on a different team? I am not saying anything against you my youthful rival but everyone knows how much you care for her." Guy said meaning your going to care for her.

"Guy come here for a moment." I told him, so he slid next to me. "My daughter has had a break through with Uchiha. Something we haven't been able to do. Besides it'll be hard enough to train anyone if Naruto is in my group he just as rowdy as Obito and Sensei was." I whispered to him, he nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense now I am going to move away because I am to close for comfort my youthful rival." He answered back moving back to where he was arginally sitting.

Ah looks like it's time for me to pick up Alexis's birthday gift. It was nice to meet you Neji Rocklee. Don't let the spandex wearing idiot run you down to much. If he get to be annoying just do what I do and ignore him." I told them before leaving the room.

I got dresses and made my way of to the sword making place where all ninja swords were made. I of couse had to take a little Chakra from my daughter to have sword made for her. It would only respond to her chakra. I picked it up, I had a custam made sheath to go with it. I also picked up some special made kunai for Sasuke.

I smiled and looked at the time. I began to make my to Ichiraku's. I saw Iruka, The thrid Hokage, Sasuke, and my little girl. She and Sasuke were conversing on something both wearing there headbands.

"Well it looks like we have two young genin on our hands." I said, Alexis's head snapped up faster than you can say ninja.

"Dad your back early." She said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. "Dad this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is my dad Kakashi Hatake." She said introducing us.

"Hatake-san it is a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing, I bowed back shocking him.

"Please call me Kakashi-san. Hatake-san makes me sound old. It is a pleasure to meet you Sasuke-san and thank you for saving my daughter. Now I come baring gifts. For you Sasuke-san. You can infuse moderate amounts of chakra in the pomels so that way if your low on chakra you can just draw upon the chakra in here." I told him giving him a demonstration. He stared at in awe.

"Thank you very much Kakashi-san." He said to me, I smiled and gave him a small hug, he sort of returned it.

"Your welcom Sasuke-san , use them to protect your loved ones and village well. Now for you Alexis. This is for your birthday and for graduating. Here you are. It will only react to your chakra. You can do the samething as Sasuke's Kunai but you can also use gen-jutsu and nin-jutsu throught the blade as well. Congradulations to you both for graduating." I told them, the both smiled and thanked me looking over the sword,

"Thank you Papa. I think I'll name the sword Danshingu Ha (1)." Alexis said refering to the desing of the leaves that were being blown around by the wind.

* * *

(1) Danshingu Ha means dancing leaf.


End file.
